english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Anastasia Muñoz
Anastasia Muñoz is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Harumi Kiyama *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Keli (Announced) *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Loutier "Ludie" Trum, Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Yoko (ep15), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Sawagi VP *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Young Tsutomu (ep5), Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Announcement (ep68), Boy A (ep37), Kawamura (ep65), Lady A (ep27), Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Monomi (Announced) *Date A Live (2014) - Tamae Okamine *Date A Live II (2016) - Tamae Okamine *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - You Takami (Child; ep7), Additional Voices *Death Parade (2015) - Quin (Announced) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Minerva Orland *Freezing (2012) - Aika Takeuchi, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Gracia Hughes, Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Kosode (ep5) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Anna Luís *Gosick (2017) - Jacqueline de Signore (Announced) *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Asada *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Karawarner *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Joker Game (2017) - Miyoko Yasuhara (ep12; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Koko Hekmatyar *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Koko Hekmatyar *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Kamehime (ep9), Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Kyoko Shirayuki (Announced) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Anastácia (ep7), Young Satoshi (ep10) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Mary (ep13), Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2016) - Cosmos, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Narberal Gamma *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Valkyrie (ep22; Announced) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Shiena Kenmochi *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Iona Urazoe *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Iona Urazoe/'Yuki' *Shin chan (2011) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Mira Naigus *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches (2010) - Mina-Dietlinde Wilcke *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Mina-Dietlinde Wilcke *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Aisha *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Kaori (ep6), Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Saika Gasai, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Imanotsurugi (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Chinatsu Suzumoto *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Konomi Yurikawa 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Chinatsu Suzumoto (ep1) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Shinya Takizawa *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Jeremy Lee Marcy *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Gracia Hughes (ep4) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Hozumi Video Games 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Marines *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Bard, Karima, Penny, Security Officer Booth *Smite (2012) - Kali *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (84) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (80) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2018. Category:American Voice Actors